


Blood is rare and sweet as cherry wine

by pann23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann23/pseuds/pann23
Summary: Stiles has been keeping a secret from the pack, see he's really a demigod. Percy shows up, prophecies happen and bottom line: Stiles is needed at camp, and so is Derek.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier-Cherry wine 
> 
> Tags and everything will be updated as the story goes along. First time posting anything so if I'm doing it wrong I'm sorry!

Having werewolf friends could be incredibly annoying sometimes. Not necessarily for the reason that you’d think. Stiles was trying his best not to completely take over operations, because he had his own secret to uphold but it was a near thing. While his friends plotted how to take baddies in the singular out, Stiles had been in actual battles, nay _wars_ of epic proportions. Not that the monster of the week wasn’t always frightening, dangerous and deadly. It was, really, and everything was fucked up and a fight for your life. It just wasn’t Stiles’ first rodeo so to say. See Stiles has been hiding the fact that he is in fact a demigod. Son of Poseidon, brother (kinda) of war hero Percy Jackson, who he has been on adventures, quests and battles with. So, when he sits here and he listens to Scott concoct a truly ridiculous plan, he of course puts in more than his two cents but it’s still painful. As Stiles the human, that he is for all but two months of the year, he only has his corkboard and his bat. As Stiles the demigod, he is a master tactician, has a sword that could probably kill the vast majority of their baddies and can manipulate water. He’s not as good as Percy, because technically he was a gift from Poseidon not actually a son of Poseidon. It’s complicated really, but it involves his infertile parents going to the beach and Poseidon deciding to help them. As a consequence of being a magical/god-enabled child, he is a demi god.

He came back to attention because Derek was aggressively snapping his fingers in front of his face, that _dick_. “Are you even listening?” Derek snarled in annoyance. Stiles sighs and rolls his eyes at him. “Sure, let me guess, you go patrol, everyone is all fangs out and sniff the air, meanwhile you tell me to go into research mode?” Derek’s face was pinched, as though he was constipated, which told Stiles he hit it right on the head. “Am I close yet?” he adds just to be a little shit about it.

“Essentially.” Isaac pipes in from the sidelines, earning himself a glare from both Derek and Scott.

“Stiles, you know I trust you, but I want you to be safe.” Stiles scoffs before he can help himself. “And you’re the _best_ at digging up information.” Scott continues undisturbed.

“Maybe because I’m the only one to bother googling.” He mutters, in a room full of werewolves. “Whatever, I’ll do my thing. Are we done here then?”

They break up their little meeting and Stiles gathers his things together. Scott walks out the room with him, looking confused and disgruntled. “What’s up with you today?” he asks an annoyed hint to his voice, but mostly worried.

“Nothing.” He says, but as Scott dials up his puppy look Stiles sighs and goes for reassuring. “I’m sorry Scott, it’s fine. I’m just excited for summer that’s all.”

Scott had a little frown going. “You’re really going to leave for your camp this summer?”

“Yeah, I always do, you know that Scott.” He answered.

Scott seemed disgruntled. “I just thought with everything going on, maybe you’d stay.”

Stiles smirks at his best friend. “Come on, Scott! You’re a big bad wolf now, you can handle yourself.”

Scott bumps their shoulder together. “I just can’t imagine doing all this without you.”

Stiles draped his arm over his shoulders. “Even the baddies need to take a break sometime and worst comes to worse my dad knows how to reach me.”

“I still think it’s weird you voluntarily go to a place with no wifi.” Scott answers and they laugh because yeah camp half-blood really does need wifi.

***

What Scott and Derek expected him to find based on the fact that the only thing they know is that the victims looked like they had been trampled was a mystery to Stiles. There was a number of things big enough to trample, hell for all they knew it could have been a wild cow or horse. So far, he had narrowed the options down to about 50, which wasn’t saying much.

He glanced at his calendar, three more weeks until camp half blood. He couldn’t wait, he was itching to get back to proper training. He wanted to win capture the flag, sneak strawberries from the strawberry fields, climb the lava wall, maybe get assigned a quest by the oracle. Most of all, he sort of needed a break from Derek. That guy was everywhere always slamming him against walls, glaring at him, speaking through his eyebrows. It would all be terribly annoying if it wasn’t so goddamn hot. Of course, werewolves can smell if you get aroused so its been an exercise in control, unlike anything he’s ever experienced. Derek has come to dominate most of his fantasies and snuck into the majority of his daydreams. Ok all of his daydreams. All the ones related to love and lust anyway. However, he knows that will never amount to anything. Someone like Derek is just never going to be into someone like Stiles. Actually, holding out any hope would guarantee as much heartache as his last venture. Maybe (hopefully) with a lot less betrayal in the mix, but Stiles’ heart/ego would be crushed nonetheless.

“What are you doing?” the devil himself says from right behind him. Stiles jumps out of his chair and faces Derek.

“I’m doing what I was told to do, don’t worry.” He says smirking.

“You were staring at your calendar for like five minutes.” Derek counters and Stiles grin widens. “Were you staring at me for five minutes?”

Derek just stares him down unamused. “Fine. Why are you here?” Stiles rises to the bait.

“New witness account. Says they saw a bull, but we can’t find any hoove marks or smell bull anywhere. But the person was adamant that they saw a bull.” Stiles felt himself still, mind instantly racing. He could think of a bull that didn’t leave hoove prints and that probably wouldn’t smell like bull. If he was right and there was a minotaur out then they would need help. Stiles can’t let his friends battle this. This was something along Stiles’ line of work and he couldn’t do it on his own. He knew he needed his friends on this one, his demigod friends that is.

“Stiles what it is?” Derek asks, able to sense his trepidation.

He shook his head, fully in his head. “Nothing, or nothing yet at least. I’ll get on it, thanks for stopping by Derek.”

Derek frowned at him. “What’s happening? You are never this polite or helpful.”

Stiles nodded absentmindedly. “Sure, sure. I’ll get back to you.” Truthfully, he had no idea what the guy was still doing here and he wasn’t really listening. He was already preparing to send an Iris message to Percy.

Suddenly Derek grabbed him by the shoulders and next thing he knew he had a very annoyed werewolf in his face. “Tell me what you know.” Derek growled.

Stiles needed to be careful what he said. Derek would most likely be able to tell if he lied, no matter how well Stiles hid it. Derek had a weirdly accurate sense of Stiles. It was incredibly frustrating. “Forgot my Adderall this morning. Mind is jumping around at top speed. As soon as I know something I’ll let you know.”

Derek narrowed his eyes at him, not quite believing, but whatever he was seeing in Stiles eyes he must like it enough to let him go and back off. “I’ll expect to hear from you.”

Stiles gave a mock salute. “Sir, yes, sir!”

Derek rolled his eyes and escaped through the window. Stiles instantly scrambled for the little fountain he keeps hidden away under his desk. He plugs it in until he manages to have it make a rainbow. He pulls out a golden drachma from his wallet and throws it into it, thinking: _Oh iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering_. Next thing he knew he saw Percy training with his sword already at camp. And what the hell, why was he already at camp? And why was Stiles left out?

“Percy!” he yelled to get the guys attention. Surprised sea green eyes look towards him.

“Stiles!” Percy hurried over with a wide grin. “What’s up dude?”

Stiles couldn’t help it, he smiled at his part brother. “What are you doing at camp?”

Percy’s eyes darkened slightly. “Believe me you’ll hear all about it when you get here. Why are you calling?”

Stiles shook it off for now. “You know that’s not going to placate me for long but because I have kind of urgent business I’ll let it go for now. It seems like I might have a minotaur on my hands.”

Percy frowned. “A _minotaur_ found you. Dude that sucks. I’ll see if Nico can shadow travel me over, or I’ll talk to the hippocampi to get as far as I can.”

“ _Thank you_.” Stiles exhaled relieved. “I don’t want to get my friends involved in this. As much as we battle modern monsters all the time, they haven’t faced monsters from the antiquity just yet. Plus, it would totally give me away.”

“You still haven’t told them about you? They are werewolves, you really think they would be _that_ freaked out?” Percy argued, and it’s not the first time.

“They’ve got enough to deal with and Scott will be really upset I hid this from him for my entire life. You know how it is, it’s important to keep the balance with what we go through every year and I already bend it enough with doing more monster fighting year-round.”

“I know, dude. Man, Tyson is going to be so excited to see you, he’s coming up to visit in July!”

Stiles grinned widely. “Can’t wait! Listen, get here as fast as you can, hopefully I won’t be trampled before then.”

Percy rolled his eyes and the message transmission ended.

**

Stiles was nervous. He told his father about what was going on, because there was a real chance that a humanoid bull would barrel down their wall to get to Stiles. Unfortunately, demigods attract monsters. Funnily enough, his supernatural entourage usually did a pretty good job at hiding his own aura. He’s been relatively unbothered by ancient monsters while away from camp, at least since Scott became a werewolf. Apparently though this minotaur got wind of him somehow.

His worry translates into excess energy (because he’s supposed to be fighting something goddammit), which translates into him being even more annoying than usual. Seriously, even Scott is glaring at him for his excessive pen drumming and leg wiggling. He tries to contain it but he’s antsy he can’t help it. He has a weird feeling like doom is impending. Breathing down his neck. Just a minute away. Right around the corner. So far, he has never been wrong when he got this feeling.

Of course, it all turns out to be true the moment he steps out of the classroom. Figures the monster would add to the torture by making him sit through the entire period. Scott is chattering to him on the walk out, when there’s a loud crash where the front doors to the school have been broken, glass shattered everywhere. Their heads whip up and in front of them appears a massive minotaur. It is absolutely massive and more than a little terrifying. Stiles had been there when Percy first arrived at camp, but he didn’t actually see the minotaur, just the horn Percy was carrying with him. Firy red eyes stare at him from a black giant bulls head, on top of the body of the bulkiest man ever in existence. More beast than man really, unsurprisingly. Smoke billows out of the beast’s nostrils as it stares straight at Stiles.

There’s screaming as students run in every which direction. Scott is wolfed out and pulling Stiles behind him. “Is it staring at you?” Scott asks suddenly. Stiles’ mouth was dry and he was grabbing at the dagger he kept tucked into the back of his jeans.

“Scott buddy, I need you to trust me right now.” The bull was stamping his legs, readying itself to pounce, Stiles needed to be careful about this. “You go run and find the pack. I have a plan. Be fast, it’s probably going to follow you.” He lies, hoping Scott won’t be able to tell because Stiles’ heart is beating out of his chest as it is. “I have an idea.”

Scott nods and runs off, as soon as he does Stiles starts running too and hopes Scott doesn’t notice the minotaur is following Stiles and not him. As soon as Stiles moves the minotaur is pouncing and it is fucking fast, faster than anything that size has any right to be. At the last minute Stiles feigns right and jumps out of the way, hearing the bull crash head first into a row of lockers behind him. As it regains its bearing Stiles runs the other way and out the school. He makes a straight dash for the woods, running in zigzags so the bull can’t make a straight line for him as it charges. He hears the bull trample everything in its way as it pursues him. He’s clutching his dagger in his hand trying to think what his next move should be.

The crashing behind him gets louder as the minotaur gets closer. Stiles runs straight for a tree, launching himself off and up to back flip over the minotaur. The minotaur crashed into the tree, completely uprooting it, not even slowing down a tad. He hears a wooshing sound next to him and Nico and Percy appear from behind a tree.

“Looks like we’re right in time.” Percy shouts.

“Oh thank god!” Stiles cries. He hears more footsteps approaching and he would be cursing if the minotaur hadn’t turned around and kept staring them down, seemingly unable to decide whether to attack Percy, Nico or Stiles.

“Ok, Nico you go west, Percy go east, I go south. We’ll see who it follows and the others round up on it!” Stiles shouts directions, just as the pack comes bursting out from behind them.

“Got it!” Percy and Nico shouted back and they all took their respective routes. The minotaur seems to have decided to stick with Stiles because it comes trampling after him. He can hear Nico and Percy adjust their trajectories, to approach it from the back.

“Did you seriously only bring your dagger?” Percy shouts at him.

“Not the time Percy!” he shouts back.

“Stiles, roll right!” Nico yelled as he propelled massive boulders at the minotaur. The bull falls to the side and Stiles jumps on its back, stabbing it between the shoulder blades. Percy shoves his sword into its side. For a moment the minotaur bucks upright and Stiles is holding on to its horns in order not to fall off, before it collapses forward and Stiles rolls off its back in a somewhat smooth motion (he hopes).

He woops loudly as Percy jumps on his back and Nico moves in for a group hug. “Fuck, your timing is amazing.” They separated each with a hand on the others’ shoulder, wide grins in place. It was always a rush to win a fight. There was a loud clearing of throats behind Stiles and he groaned as he turned around. He sighed, bending down to pull his dagger out of the minotaur before it starts bubbling up and disintegrating into the earth. Which it does right as he touches the dagger, some of the gross bubbliness touching his hand. “Eugh, gross.” He wipes his hands on his hoodie.

“ _What the actual fuck_?!” Erica intones as everyone is staring at him open mouthed. Scott looking slightly sick at the bubbling minotaur. Stiles grins guiltily. “Looks like I have some people to introduce to you.”

Percy and Nico flank his sides and Percy throws and arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “Stiles talks about you all the time!” he grins widely. “Oh! Let me guess who is who.”

Percy takes a moment to look them all over. “Red head, obviously Stiles’ childhood crush Lydia. Seriously first year I met him he couldn’t look at the strawberry fields without talking about you.” Lydia raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Isaac mouthed ‘strawberry fields?’ at him. Stiles shrugged as his friend went on. “Scott of course, crooked jaw, puppy eyes, easy identifiers. Also, you look the most mad at this whole situation.” Percy continues pointing at people. “Let’s see, Erica the fiery blonde, Isaac curly haired angel and of course Derek.” Percy glances back at him. “He really does have a sour face.”

“And who are you?” Scott asked, arms crossed angrily.

“Easy, I’m Stiles’ brother!” Percy smirked. Stiles groaned. “You’re really not making this easy on me Percy.”

“Stiles doesn’t have a brother.” Scott spits out. “In fact, I’m the closest thing he has to a brother.”

Nico raised an eyebrow and glanced at Stiles. “Jeez, they really are possessive.”

Derek growled at that, eyes flashing red briefly. “You told them about us?” he asked sounding angry and a little betrayed. Stiles winced. “Okay, let’s all calm down a second, this all looks a lot worse than it is.”

“Oh, it’s going to get worse.” Nico chuckled and he and Percy fist bumped behind his back. Stiles glared at them.

“Okay, _so_ not how I ever wanted this to come out.” Stiles started.

“Because you didn’t want it to come out.” Percy supplied helpfully. Stiles eyes rolled heaven ward. “Percy, buddy, I could do without the commentary.”

He turned to the pack with an apologetic smile. “Okay so, here’s the story. I am a demigod, sort of son of Poseidon. Percy also a son of Poseidon, ergo brother. Nico here is a son of Hades, comes with some wicked cool powers. That thing was a minotaur, it was here because it could sense me. Monsters are kind of attracted to demigods.”

He looked around the very confused faces of his pack, except Lydia of course, she was just impatiently waiting for the situation to be over, seemingly already bored with the conversation.

“I don’t get it. How do you even know these people? You spend almost every day with me…” Scott tapers off as realization sets in. “Camp. The whole camp thing is a lie?” he looked very hurt and Stiles’ heart cracked a little bit.

“It’s not a lie, it’s just a very special kind of camp.” He answers tentatively.

“This is so awkward.” Percy breathes out behind them. Stiles glances back where Percy is amused but uncomfortable and Nico is kicking at rocks and avoiding everything.

“Why don’t you just leave then?” Derek grits out.

“Can’t, not without Stiles anyway.” Percy answered. Nico and Percy stepped closer to him. “Chiron is asking for you to come back early. There’s some things you need to be filled in on.”

Stiles nods. “I figured, the moment I saw they called you in early. You know you could have told me.”

“Hold up. Stiles isn’t going anywhere right now!” Scott stepped forward as though to grab Stiles and pull him away from his demigod friends.

“Well he’s not going right this second.” Nico snarks back darkly. He pointedly turns away from Scott and towards Stiles. “I actually do have to leave right now, but I’ll be by to pick you and Percy up in three days.”

“Sounds good. Come here.” Stiles pulls Nico in for a hug, which he reluctantly accepts, only being a fan of sporadic affection. “It’s really good to see you Nico. Thanks for saving my ass.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “When does your ass not need saving?” he fist bumped Percy and then vanished.

“What the fuck?” Erica pipes up again. “We always knew you were _special_ Stiles, but this is next level.”

“How about we go to my house, sit down and you ask everything you want.” He looks around as everyone gives him a curt nod. “Okaaaay, so I’ll just find somewhere to wait this out.” Percy starts and Stiles pulls him after himself by the collar of his shirt. “Oh no, you’re coming with me.”


	2. chapter 2

They’ve all gathered around in Stiles’ living room, everyone sitting either on the floor or squished onto the small couch. Derek looks like he’d really rather be anywhere else but interested enough to endure being crammed in a room with a group of teenagers for an extended period of time. Or maybe he just wanted to be sure Percy wasn’t a threat to his pack, who knows?

Stiles carried in a tray of drinks for everyone, Percy helping him carry the glasses out. “I don’t suppose you have blue coke?” he asks.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know damn well you can only get that at camp, you weirdo.”

Stiles and Percy dropped down cross legged onto the floor closing the wide circle around them. Stiles clapped. “Ok, shoot!”

“I’m not convinced this isn’t all a lie. I mean that guy, Percy is it? Him we saw fight and he carries a goddamn sword and all, he seems like he would be a demigod, but you’re just Stiles.” Erica pointed out.

“Excuse you! Stiles happens to be a living legend. There is legitimately a statue of him on mount Olympus.” Percy exclaims in offense.

Everyone’s eyebrows shoot up at that. Stiles lays a hand on Percy’s shoulder to calm him down. “Look guys, I know you know me as flailing, loser Stiles, only good for research. And I mean I am that person, partially, most of the year anyway and sometimes I let you believe things about me because it helped cover up my secret. It’s not like any of you ever tried to get me to help in fights, everyone tells me to stay away like a million times a day.”

“So now we’re the bad guys for wanting to protect the human in our pack?” Derek bites out.

Stiles glares at him. “First of all, I’m not the only human in the pack. Second of all, I’m not trying to make anyone feel bad, I know that me keeping my identity hidden is a dick move but it was for my safety as much as yours. Demigods attract monsters and we’ve got enough of that going around.”

“Wait, so we’re constantly fighting monsters because of you?” Isaac asks and Stiles flinches.

Percy huffs in annoyance but trusts Stiles to handle this himself. “No. The monsters we have faced here, at least until today have been modern day monsters. Much like you guys are modern day werewolves. There are monsters from ancient times that still roam the earth or that come back from tartarus periodically. Those antiques, if you will, can sense us and they try to kill us basically any chance they get. Once a demigod becomes aware of their identity they attract attention. It’s best to keep the least amount of people involved. Usually we don’t know what we are for a long time in order to protect us. Not that it matters in the end.” He couldn’t help but add darkly. Percy put his hand on his as they thought of all their fallen siblings, how many of them died before they ever reached camp.

“What does that mean?” Lydia asks, never one to miss anything.

“Most of us don’t make it past age 12 or 13. We are prone to ADHD and dyslexia, we cause trouble because we attract trouble. Mortals will not see the world the way we do, the mist controls what they see. So a lot of us get shipped off from school to school, get kicked out of their homes and essentially try and survive on their own early in life. And then a monster finds us and kills us.” Percy explains voice thick with emotion.

“So how do you survive?” Lydia prods.

“Camp half-blood.” Stiles smiles. “That’s where I go every summer. For the summer we live with our brethren, we train to fight, and we go on quests.”

“Quests?” Scott asks curiously.

Stiles nods. “Yeah it’s like in the legends. We have an oracle and every now and then you get a prophecy and you are sent out to complete a quest. Some are more fun than others.” Percy and Stiles share a look.

“I sense a story there.” Erica points between them. Stiles chuckles slightly. “Multiple very long stories. Percy and I have been through a lot together. And Annabeth of course.” He smiled softly at the thought of his friend. Percy got his goofy grin on his face, that he only ever got for his girlfriend/love of his life. Stiles rolls his eyes and glances at Scott. “He’s as bad about Annabeth as you were about Allison.”

“Well how about you tell us why there is supposedly a statue of you?” Isaac asks.

“It’s really not that important guys. We don’t have to get into it.” Stiles tries and Percy waves him off.

“Not a big deal he says. Stiles has a statue because he was instrumental in winning the war against the titans. Saving reality as you know it. You all have absolutely no idea how close the world came to ending.” His friend boasts proudly.

Stiles felt himself blush. “I helped. You’re the one they offered godhood to.”

“They offered to make you a god?” Lydia asked Percy sounding incredulous which was a very new look on Lydia.

Percy shrugged. “Yeah but I was never going to leave Annabeth, or Stiles for that matter.”

“Such a _sap_.” Stiles laughed, batting his lashes at Percy playfully.

“Don’t think you distracted me Stiles. He was amazing. I mean I wouldn’t even be alive anymore if it wasn’t for him. We saved each others lives more times than I can count. He literally came to bust me out of the underworld. Also, we would have never won the war without your tactics, let alone how you handled Luke.” Both of them looked to the floor at that. Stiles didn’t like to think about Luke.

“Who’s Luke?” Derek was glancing between them clearly picking up on something. Stiles shook his head, expression closed off. “No one I’m willing to talk about.”

Percy was worrying his bottom lip. “We have a lot to discuss Stiles.” He murmured to him and Stiles nodded. “Yeah, we’ll get there.”

He looked around the group. “Look I know this is a lot to take in. I’m sorry I hid it from you but it was the safest thing to do. I am glad it’s all out in the open now. I can tell you all more in time. Unless you still have burning questions right now, its been a really long day and I kind of want to nap.”

He got a bunch of looks that very much looked like this wasn’t over with yet but everyone agreed that they could continue at a later time. Stiles pulled Scott to the side as he was leaving to make sure they were ok. He could tell Scott was hurt and more than a little confused but not irreparably so. He also pulled Derek aside to reassure him that he didn’t share his werewolf secret easily and that he had nothing to worry about where Percy was concerned.

“You know now that we know, the pack isn’t just going to let you run off into battle without putting up a fight?” Derek levels a pretty intense stare at him and the way he phrased it made it sound like when he said pack he meant me.

“This is my life Derek. I couldn’t escape it if I wanted to. If the camp needs me that’s where I’ll be.”

**

Stiles and Percy did in fact take a nap. Shadow travelling never sat great with Percy and Stiles didn’t want to deal with a single more thing for at least an hour. That’s how his dad found them lying in a pile on Stiles’ bed.

“It’s good to see you Percy.” He said as Stiles blinked up at his father bleary eyed and Percy didn’t so much as lift his head, merely waving his hand into the general direction of the Sheriff.

“I’ll order pizzas, wake up, wash up and come eat.” The Sheriff commanded before closing the door behind him.

Percy rolled onto his back with a loud groan, partially crushing Stiles under him. “Get off me bro, I’m not Tyson, I’ll suffocate under you.” He was shoving at him tiredly. Percy chuckled but let himself be pushed on his side. Stiles slowly made himself sit up and stretch.

“Alright, tell it to me straight. How bad is it and how much are we going to have to lie to my dad?” he asks biting at his lower lip worriedly, looking down at Percy.

Percy scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “Man I don’t really know, but it’s not good. Not at all. I don’t think we’ll have to lie too much considering we don’t really know that much yet.”

Stiles nodded and got fully out of bed to go and relieve himself in the bathroom. Once Percy and him had a turn washing their face they headed down where the Sheriff was just paying the pizza girl. He carried two massive boxes over to the kitchen tables, as Stiles grabbed them some plates and napkins. They gather around the table and just eat for a couple of minutes.

“Not that it’s not good to see you Percy, but you usually don’t show up unexpectantly without a good reason.” His dad says finally, never one to ignore the obvious.

Percy nodded. “You’re right John. I’m here to bring Stiles back to camp early. There’s been some rumors, just things that don’t add up. And…” he hesitates, fidgeting on his seat, sending glances over at Stiles. It was making Stiles antsy. “And Luke Castellan reappeared out of nowhere.”

Stiles heart faltered for a second, he felt himself grow cold and upset. He felt so many emotions well up he didn’t know what he was feeling. There was a dark pit of tension in his belly as he zoned out for a second.

“Luke? The boy that died in the war?” The Sheriff asked stunned and Percy nodded his confirmation.

“Is thanatos chained up somewhere again?” Stiles asked, because unfortunately that had happened before. You’d think a world without death would be great, but not really. Percy shook his head. “No, Nico immediately went to investigate, everything seems to be running smoothly in the underworld.”

“Except that Luke somehow escaped it.” Stile retorted and he sounded bitter to his own ears.

“We’ll figure it out Stiles.” Percy gripped Stiles forearm reassuringly. Stiles gave a weak nod.

“When are you leaving?” John Stilinski asked, sounding resigned but worried nonetheless.

“Nico is coming back in three days.” Percy answers.

“Why the three days? Usually it’s hi stiles, grab your bag and say bye.” Stiles asked, trying to put Luke out of his head for now.

Percy looked uncomfortable. “Well, Chiron wanted me to take care of something while I’m here.”

Stiles kept looking at him, Percy knew full well he wouldn’t accept that as the whole answer. Percy rolled his eyes. “Fine! Chiron wants us to bring your alpha to camp.”

Stiles mouth fell open. “What?!” he cried.

Percy shrugged and smiled. “Surprise?”

“Why?” Stiles asked, they never allowed visitors at the camp, only Artemis’ hunters were allowed to pass through when they wanted. Why the hell Chiron would want an outsider inside camp grounds is beyond him. And why Derek?

“Okay so from what we’ve been hearing antiques may be starting an alliance with modern monsters.” Percy explained. Stiles’ face fell, that was not good. Not good at all. Everything from old times hated the modern times, they looked down on modern monsters because they were arguably a lot weaker. For them to band together is extremely concerning.

“Okay that doesn’t explain why we would need Derek specifically to come back to camp with us.” Stiles thoughts are going a mile a minute trying to piece things together.

“Yeah, about that. The oracle kind of dropped a one liner, clearly waiting with the big reveal until a later time.” Percy looks sheepish. Stiles groans. “Of course, let us hear it then, what did Rachel’s alter ego say this time?” Rachel was the oracle of delphi when she wasn’t a normal teenage girl.

“ _Heroes of old joined by heroes of new, eyes now red when they were once blue._ ” Percy recites and Stiles sighed. “I don’t suppose anyone else at camp knows an alpha werewolf that used to have blue eyes as a beta?”

“Do you have to ask?” Percy snorted.

“I thought I’d give it a shot.” Stiles groaned back, head falling back as he bemoaned his existence. “So we have to take Derek with us. He’s not going to be happy about this.”

“Come on, I thought you’d be excited about this.” Percy grinned and elbowed him in his side wiggling his eyebrows. The Sheriff narrowed his eyes. “Son, please tell me you are not dating Derek Hale right under my nose without telling me about it.”

Stiles sputtered and almost fell off his chair. “I’m _not_ dating Derek!”

Percy grinned at his dad. “He has a crush though.” He adds helpfully and Stiles feels himself blush. He does _not_ have a crush. At least he hadn’t told anyone that he had a crush. No one was supposed to know about this. Percy rolled his eyes. “Dude, you talk about him the way you used to talk about Lydia when you were 12, it did not take much to put two and two together.”

“Can we not talk about this?” he asked desperately, embarrassment now deeply settled within him.

“Please.” His father concurred looking very uncomfortable.

Finally caught up on everything the rest of the night is spent watching movies and catching up about non-life-threatening events. Percy is gushing about some award Annabeth won at her school this year. He tells him about Grover’s frustration with the satyrs and how progress is slower than he would like it to be. Tyson is working away at the forge as happily as ever. Stiles catches Percy up on all the monsters they fought here, how Scott and Allison broke up for good and he’s dating a kitsune now. It feels good having Percy by his side, they really were like brothers. He’d die for him in a heartbeat, hell he had almost died for him on numerous occasions, and Percy matched him each time. They had each others’ backs. Percy, him and Annabeth had fought most of their big fights together. At least in the years where everything went to shit. There was a time before, where Stiles had his first relationship, unbeknownst to any of his friends. A time where Luke had been the perfect charming boy, that liked Stiles back against all odds. They spent days running around the camp, training together, laughing together and Stiles thought that no matter how things ended Luke would be a part of his life. He hadn’t known then that Luke would betray them all, wage a war against them, that Stiles would have to help orchestrate his death one day. He felt an old familiar pain ache in his chest.

They fell asleep talking off and on about everything and anything. And even though Stiles had lost Luke, he’d gained more than he could have ever hoped. He wasn’t an only child, he had brothers and sisters and more cousins than you could count.

**

“Okay operation get sourwolf on board starts today.” Stiles tells Percy over coffee in the morning. “I honestly don’t know if we should try and get him alone or do it in front of the pack. If the pack is on board then they will push him to go, if they are not on board and he hasn’t made up his mind about going before we tell the pack then he won’t go.”

Percy stares at him blankly. “Well that was useful.”

There’s a knock at the door then. Stiles gets up to open the door, to find Scott kicking his feet looking grumpy. Stiles smiles, relieved that his friend is at least here and willing to talk, rather than ignoring him in anger.

“Come in.” he says. Percy looks up from his coffee and clears his throat. “How about I let you guys have a moment, I’m gonna go for a run.” He said before disappearing out the house, still wearing jeans the weirdo.

They sit opposite each other for an awkward couple of minutes. Stiles isn’t sure what to say or if Scott even wants him to say anything.

“So I guess this explains, why you were so chill about the whole werewolf thing.” Scott offers finally. Stiles nods gratefully. “Yeah, I mean it was still a surprise but I at least kinda knew what we were dealing with.”

“Did you ever want to tell me?” Scott asked quietly, almost like he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer.

“all the time!” Stiles said instantly. “I wanted to tell you so bad Scott. It’s just that I’ve seen all the bad things that can happen. Bystanders that get caught up in it for no fault of their own. And also the risk it would pose to me and my dad. I just kept doing what I thought would keep everyone as safe as we could be given the circumstances.”

Scott seemed to consider this for a while, when his shoulders finally lost some of their tension. “And I’m really your best friend?”

Stiles laughed. “Bro, always. The moment we shared that pudding cup that position was yours.”

Scott smiled back at him them and things seemed to fall back into place. “Okay, well now that we know you need to tell me everything! Do you have powers? Did you meet any gods? What’s the biggest monster you fought?”

Stiles laughed. “That’s a lot of questions. But yes, I can manipulate water.” Stiles made his coffee go up in a little tornado to illustrate and Scott clapped in glee. Stiles grinned widely at his best friend. “I met gods. The camp is run by Dionysus he’s the god of wine but he’s been put on a forced dry spell by Zeus. Running the camp is his punishment. I also met Hermes, Zeus (who is a major douche by the way), Aries, Hera, and Poseidon. Honestly most of them are pretty terrible.”

“So Poseidon is like your dad?” Scott asks confused.

Stiles shrugs. “Sort of, but not really. It’s kind of like I have three parents in a way. Gods aren’t the most caring and involved parents in the world though. I’ve been incredibly lucky having mom and dad.”

Scott nodded. “So monsters!”

Stiles laughed good naturedly. “Well, Percy and I fought a whole lot of monsters, we actually sailed the sea of monsters, not fun. We got turned into guinea pigs for a while by circe. So. Not. Fun. But we fought a lot of things. We beat a hydra once and medusa!”

“No fucking way, I mean this is all so crazy. So all the old myths are true?” Scott asked in pure wonder.

Stiles nods. “Yeah. The gods exist and they still live on mount Olympus but mount Olympus switches locations to where the gods are best represented. Right now it’s sort of floating over New York city.”

Scott laughed in disbelief and wonder. “Man this is awesome.” Then he grew serious. “Percy mentioned a war?”

Stiles swallowed heavily and nodded. He still had nightmares from all of the hardships they endured over the years, the war was a big one. “Yeah. As you probably know the titans were beat by the gods way long ago and the gods ruled the earth after that. But Kronos, king of the titans, he tried to come back along with some of his friends. They tried to take the world back and we had to stop them. We lost a lot of good people.”

“If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here. I know I’d have a lot to catch up on but you can talk to me. Even about…” Scott seemed to hesitate. “Luke, was it? You shut down instantly when he came up yesterday so I’m assuming that’s not a happy story.”

Stiles nods hollowly and let his head slump in his hands, threading his fingers through the strands of his hair for a moment. “Luke, was my first real love. We were together. He betrayed us in the war. He was on Kronos’ side, he actually made it all possible.” Years worth of anger still welled up in him at the thought. He had so many memories of Luke and he never knew how he felt about him at any given moment. Sometimes he’d remember the sound of his laugh and the way he looked when they wrestled in the grass only for it to turn into a make out session. Then he’d remember his cold, calculated eyes, asking him to join him. Stabbing them all in the back like it was nothing. Like he had never meant anything. Worst of all he remembers Luke’s eyes when he got a hold over Kronos, when the glint in his eyes came back and Stiles knew he was talking to Luke not Kronos. And he remembers the lights go out of his eyes when the knife hit his only vulnerable spot, his own achilles heel. “In the end, he saved us. He died and took Kronos down with him.”

Scott was quiet and Stiles understood. There’s really nothing to say, he knows Scott feels for him, knows he wishes there was something that can erase the bad but all they can have is a companionable silence as Stiles pulls himself back together. Eventually Stiles quietens enough to look at his friend a give a weak smile. “Anyway you’d love camp. In the dining hall you will any drink you want into existence except for alcohol. Percy has this weird thing about blue coke, blue reminds him of his mother so he only ever drinks everything in blue.” He chuckled at that and Scott laughed brightly. “That sounds awesome! Tell me more about the camp.”

Stiles nods and launches into it, he tells Scott how they have a house for each god and that you stayed in the house of your parent god, except for when you first arrived and weren’t claimed yet, than you stayed in Hermes’ cabin. He tells him about the strawberry fields that are the camp’s cover up and source of income. Tells him about the hippocampi that Percy became really good friends with, the harpies that will hunt you down if you’re out after curfew. Tells him about the training grounds, the chariot races, capture the flag and the lava wall. Then he tells him about all the amazing people he’s met. How Annabeth was the smartest person he’d ever met, yes even more so than Lydia but she was a child of Athena and had an unfair advantage. Told him about sweet Tyson and how Percy was definitely his favorite brother but that he still loved Stiles fiercely. He talks about Nico and how closed off he was when they first met him, how they are still working into his shell today. He tells him about Rachel and how she had become the new oracle of delphi and what a difficult adjustment that had been, given that the previous oracle was a mummy in an attic. They talk forever until eventually Percy pokes his head back in with a smile on his face.

“Is it cool for me to come back yet?” he asked and Scott finally gave him a genuine smile. Stiles felt happy then, he had united the people he was closest to, no secrets between them. They fill Scott in on how they have to get Derek to go with him to camp and Scott pouts a little that it can’t be him going, seeing as he’s also an alpha.

“Dude, I know but the prophecy says that the eyes were blue before, you know it’s Derek.” Stiles explains and Scott sighs and nods. “He’s definitely going to come if you ask him.”

“You think?” Stiles asked unsure.

Scott huffs a laugh. “Yeah, dude. When does Derek ever say no to you?”

Stiles gapes at him. “How about all the time? He’s always grouchy and like shut up Stiles, that’s stupid Stiles, you’re going to get us all killed Stiles.”

“And then he does what you want anyway.” Scott counters amused and Stiles thinks about it. Huh, it’s true that Derek did seem to trust him and follow his advice when he starts really harking in on something.

Percy grins widely. “It sounds to me like maybe your crush isn’t so unrequited after all.”

Stiles glares at him. “I don’t have a crush”

Both Scott and Percy scoff at that. “Yeah you keep telling yourself that.” Percy says just as Scott says “Dude I can smell it on you when you’re around him.”

Stiles grumbles unhappily. “Whatever, we should go talk to him.”

**

Derek didn’t really know how he felt about Stiles’ whole demigod revelation. It actually explained a lot of things. Why Stiles didn’t seem too fazed by the things they encountered. Why he was so good at strategizing, why he even got involved in the first place. He noticed the difference in how Stiles held himself around his demigod friends. He stood taller, spoke with more confidence. And he could see why, unlike the pack they didn’t treat Stiles like the funny guy who is good at research. They look to him as an equal. You can tell by observing them that they have fought many battles together and that there is a lot of love and respect there. Derek finds himself irrationally jealous of it. It’s the kind of camaraderie they just can’t seem to get right in the pack. They all trusted each other and worked as a team, but the way Stiles moved around with Percy it was like they were in a dance, not only was there complete trust, there was understanding there. Ironically Derek thought the person in the pack that understood him the best was Stiles.

Derek had been pondering all day when there was a sharp knock at the front door. He could hear the tell tale pitter patter of Stiles’ slightly elevated heart rate, along with another heart rate he didn’t recognize, Percy he guessed and confirmed as he opened the door. He silently stepped aside as a way of invitation. Stiles strode in the way he always did, as if he owned the place. Percy started immediately exploring as he stepped in. “Awesome windows dude!” he said as he stared up at the floor to ceiling windows.

Stiles went to the kitchen to rummage in his fridge. “Is there a reason you’re here?” Derek asked, since it didn’t seem like either of them were about to come forward with information any time soon. Stiles returned from the kitchen holding two cans of coke he kept around for when the pack visits. He threw one at Percy and he caught it with ease and crooked grin.

“Yes sourwolf. We invade your den with a purpose.” Stiles says finally. “Now look, you’re probably going to want to say no. You’ll be grumpy and we’ll fight but you need to just hear me out ok.” Stiles launched into a rant and Derek cocked his eyebrows at him. How bad could it be? He wondered.

“I need you to come to camp half-blood with me.” Stiles says in a fast pace almost like he expects Derek won’t hear him if he just speaks fast enough. “okay.” Derek says immediately but Stiles doesn’t hear him, already on a quest to convince him through word vomit. “I know you won’t want to leave the pack, because you’re the alpha and everything…” “Stiles.” Derek tries to interject. “…and I know you have no reason to get involved with all this demigod stuff because it’s not your fight and you already have enough fights to fight and all, but there was a prophecy and trust me one does not just disregard a prophecy.”

“Stiles!” he yelled while Percy was outright laughing. Stiles stopped talking eyes wide and hopeful. “I already said okay.”

“Oh.” Stiles frowned in confusion at first and then grinned. “Just like that?”

“You’re pack if you have to fight I’ll fight with you.” Derek states simply. It was true, Stiles was his pack. _He was more_ , his treacherous mind supplied.

Stiles’ smile is wide and blinding and beautiful and he tries not to stare too obviously. By the look Percy is shooting him he’s not doing an amazing job at it. Stiles goes in to hug him then and Derek has never been great at casual affection so he just stands stiffly for a moment before wrapping his arms around him tentatively. Stiles smells of contentment and Derek tries his best not to squeeze him closer and bury his nose in his neck to take in more of his scent.

When they break apart Percy comes to clap them both on the back. “Awesome! We can tell Nico it took less convincing than we thought and we can probably head out tomorrow.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Already missing Annabeth aren’t you?”

Percy grins. “I’m always missing Annabeth you know that. Also you need to get back into training.” He hit Stiles in the stomach jokingly and Stiles pounced on him to wrestle him to the ground. Derek rolled his eyes and pulled them both apart. “You might want to prepare me for what I have to expect and don’t think I didn’t register the whole bit about a prophecy?”

Stiles sighs. “I should have stopped while I was ahead.”

“Yea dude, epic word vomit. Never seen you flail so hard.” Percy added. Stiles glared at him. “Yeah well, I’m a lot smoother at camp.”

“I’ll say. You never had this problem with Luke.” Percy looked like he wanted to punch himself the moment he said it. Stiles’ face fell and a dark look came over his face. “Stiles…” Percy started.

“No, it’s fine. Anyway, Derek, let’s sit down and talk yeah? How about you send an Iris message to Nico Percy?”

Derek really wanted to know who this Luke person was, this was the second time he came up and each time Stiles looked like he bit into a rotting lemon. He knew now wouldn’t be the right time to be digging though. Instead he waited for Stiles to start talking and explain.

“Alright, so the prophecy mentioned new heroes, specifically someone who has red eyes that used to be blue.” Stiles explains and Derek is very surprised. “Why would you need me specifically then? I’m not the only alpha that ever took an innocent life, also a very good reason why I would by no means be considered a hero.” He argued.

“Pfft, stop being such a martyr.” Stiles waved his comment off. “The prophecy also mentioned old heroes, i.e. me and the gang. You’re just going to have to trust me on this, I know it’s you.”

Derek frowned. “You’re not exactly a hero of old.”

“Well we are the oldest living demigods and we are in fact demigods so yes we are the heroes of old.” Stiles counters.

“You’re the oldest demigods?” Derek asks surprised.

Stiles nods. “Yeah, like we explained the other day most of us die pretty young and a lot of the older kids died in the war. We’re the top of the food chain at camp now.”

Derek feels fear settle in his belly. All this time Stiles was so much closer to death than he ever knew. Fighting battles he had no idea about, facing danger he couldn’t imagine. All this time he tried to keep Stiles as far out of danger as he could, given that the guy had a knack for finding himself right in the middle of it. Now he knows that none of that really mattered. Suddenly he felt happy that he got to go along with him for this next fight. He got to keep an eye on Stiles. As a pack member of course.

“Okay so what happens next?” Derek asks.

“Well, we pack up some things and we go to camp. Nico will let us piggy back on his shadow traveling. Essentially it’s like teleportation, it’s not super comfortable. But it’s fast. At camp we’ll be briefed on everything they got and barring any further prophetic revelations, we train.” Stiles explains and Derek nods along.

“Are people going to be ok having me at camp?” Derek asks, knowing that in their view he might be considered a monster.

Stiles nods. “Yeah… I think.”

“Well, that’s encouraging.” Derek says drily and Stiles chuckles. “Alright truth is, we never get visitors. This is more than uncommon, it’s unheard of really. But people at camp are cool, and they trust me. So there might be some staring because you’re unfamiliar but you won’t be in danger. I can promise you that.”

Derek nodded pensively. “Alright. We need to talk to the pack, I’ll text them and have them come over to explain the situation.”

While they waited for the pack to arrive, Stiles sent Percy to pick up pizzas while he and Derek continued talking logistics. The pack arrived in small groups, first Scott and Kira, followed by Lydia, Jackson and Allison. Finally followed by Isaac, Erica and Boyd. There’s a certain level of tension in the room, usually they only call everyone together outside of their weekly meets if there’s something large going on. Everyone knows about Stiles now and Stiles haven’t seen everyone since the big revelation so he’s feeling a bit nervous. Scott is shooting him a thumbs up from the other side of the room.

Percy gets back with the pizzas right as Lydia gets tired of waiting for the discussion to start. “Are we all here to gossip about Stiles’ secret life some more?” Lydia asks.

Percy laughs and drops the pizzas on the table. “Kind of. Derek you want to do the honors?” he asks.

“Derek? What does Derek have to do with anything?” Erica pipes up sounding wary. Stiles doesn’t have a good feeling about this.

Derek nods. “I’m going to accompany Stiles to his demigod camp.”

There were a few gapes and raised eyebrows around the room. “okay, when are we leaving?” Erica asks determinedly ignoring the ‘I’ part of Derek’s statement.

“Look guys, I’m going to level with you, it’s uncommon enough to have one outsider come into camp, we can’t have any more than that.” Stiles tries to explain.

“Why is Derek going with you then? So far you seemed to have done just fine without us?” Isaac snarks and Stiles glares at him.

“Because he has been mentioned in a prophecy and prophecies can’t be ignored or changed. Trust me, I have tried in the past, no matter what you do it will come to pass. Now Derek has only been mentioned as joining us in our quest nothing more has been predicted. What it means though is that either Derek can join us right away and have all the information and we can protect him, or he is eventually going to be caught up in it anyway but we might not be there to help.”

There’s stony silence around the room. “Beside Stiles’ little speech about the prophecy this really is my decision. I’m going with him. Stiles is pack and he needs help, that’s it.” Derek chimes in with a note of finality.

“Well, I don’t like it.” Erica muttered with a pout.

“Look guys, I know it’s weird having your alpha leave and into potential danger and to not be able to be there and help but we all know and trust Stiles and Derek. Would you rather let Stiles leave alone?” Scott tried to mediate, ever the conflict aversive puppy.

There were a series of grumbles around the room. “I really don’t see the problem here.” Jackson said nonchalant as ever. “The months Stiles is gone in summer are the most peaceful months anyway and it’s not like we’ll notice the absence of Derek’s chatter or anything.”

“Plus do we really think Derek would let Stiles go alone or with anyone else?” Lydia added smugly. Stiles tried not to read into that with his usual brand of wishful thinking. Derek was his alpha and probably still saw Stiles as the weakest link despite the whole not so human revelation. It’s only natural that an alpha would want to protect the pack’s most vulnerable. There were some giggles around the room and Derek glared them all down.

“Oooh intrigue, snark and a delicious side of oblivious trope! I’m loving this.” Percy laughed as he leaned back on his chair fiddling with his ballpoint pen, that also happened to be his sword. Stiles had always been jealous of it, it clearly proved Percy was Chiron’s favorite in his opinion. As much as the centaur liked to deny it.

“Yeah, yeah, you just love it when snarky comments and rumors aren’t about you for a change.” Stiles argued with an eyeroll.

Percy grinned. “You wanna go there? Need I mention the rumors of your sexcapades in the hot springs or the way you’ve left what happened on that island you got stuck on with…”

“ah aha ha…” Stiles mimics zipping his mouth shut. “Not cool Percy, not cool!”

Erica has a wide grin. “Did I hear right? Stiles, having sexcapades? In a hot spring?”

Stiles blushes, not exactly wanting to reminisce about his time with Luke. “Slander.” Stiles tries to joke.

Percy huffs. “Pft, I talked to the fish and they don’t lie.” He mumbled and Stiles kicked him hard. He could see Isaac mumble _talk to fish?_ With a bewildered expression.

“Okay, as happy as I am that my continued humiliation has eased the tension, are we all good about how we are going to proceed?”

There was a hum of agreement around the room and promptly everyone breaks out into conversations. Stiles could hear the word sexcapades thrown around, he glared at Percy who gave him a wink before a look of concern came over him. Stiles cocked his head in question and Percy nodded his head in the direction of the balcony. They slipped out as quietly as possible though Stiles saw that both Scott and Derek noticed them sneaking off.

When the door to the outside closed behind them, Percy was leaning against the stone wall looking out over the city. “Alright spill, you’re making me anxious. This feels exactly like when you were gearing up to tell me about Luke’s betrayal.”

Percy winced and Stiles’ heart dropped. “So this is about him?”

Percy nodded and sighed deeply. “There’s something I neglected to tell you about Luke’s return.”

Stiles nods, stealing himself for the worst. “Okay, lay it out there. He’s back to trying to break the titans out somehow isn’t he, or is it someone else he’s allied himself with? Is he already trying to recruit campers? Tell me he’s being kept apart from the others!”

Stiles hadn’t noticed that he was growing more and more agitated. Percy put steadying hands on his shoulders. “Breathe Stiles.” Stiles nodded shakily and took a couple of deep breaths. When he calmed down a little bit Percy started speaking. “Okay here goes.” Percy was hyping himself up. “Luke has amnesia.”

Stiles stared at him dumbfounded. “Amnesia?”

Percy nodded.

“As in doesn’t remember anything?”

“More or less.”

“More or less what? What does he remember?” Stiles finds himself shouting and the door to the loft opens, Derek looking between the two but Stiles needs to know the answer to his question right now.

“Percy, what does he remember?!” Stiles is gripping Percy’s bicep hard. Percy looks at the floor then sighs. “None of the war. He… well he thinks you guys are still together?”

“WHAT?” came from multiple people at once. Stiles glanced behind him to find Derek looking absolutely confused and Scott bewildered.

“What is going on here?” Derek demands. Stiles deflates completely and slips to the floor clutching at his head. Percy follows him down and Derek and Scott come join them. Derek observing him worriedly, while Scott places a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Luke’s Stiles’ ex and he betrayed us in the war but ultimately died a hero. Now he’s back, he has amnesia, so in his head he is back in the days where Stiles and him were an item.” Percy summarized quickly.

“Okay, hold on, you filled him in though? I mean I’m not gonna show up at camp and have him jump me right?” Stiles asked brimming with panicky thoughts. A small growl escapes Derek at his words.

Percy nodded. “Yeah I mean when he showed up at camp I was at his throat instantly. When we figured out he didn’t remember anything we asked him what the last thing was he remembered and well he was telling me about that disgustingly cute date night you guys had the last year before everything went to shit.”

Memories flooded Stiles. He remembered that they had brought out a picnic and Luke had brought Stiles all of his favorite things. There was a basket full of curly fries, milkshakes and some chocolate covered fruits for the romance, as Luke had pointed out. After eating they made out for ages, before walking their favorite path in the forest. The one that lead to the lake. Luke brought out his winged sneakers. Luke flew over the lake as Stiles let the water carry him and chase Luke around. When he caught him they crashed into the water and kissed as long as Luke’s breath held out.

“And then we told him everything that happened. He was shocked to say the least. He kept insisting that he needed to talk to you. So he’s probably going to be trying to get to you when we get to camp. We haven’t imprisoned him or anything but we’re keeping a close watch.” Percy finished explaining.

Stiles nodded stonily. “Okay, fine whatever. I do not plan on having any interaction with him. He can go back to Hades for all I care.” Scott and Derek glanced at each other at the slight uptick in his heart.

“Stiles, listen, you know that I have always been very vocal about my dislike of Luke. Even when you and Annabeth still held out for the best. But maybe this is a chance to work through some of the trauma.” Percy tried to whisper but there was no privacy with werewolves around.

“Let’s not do this right now.” Stiles pushed himself off the floor, he looked around at the worried looks on people’s face. “Okay everyone stop looking so worried. I’m fine, it took me by surprise is all. I am all good.” He plastered on a grin for good measure. “Let’s get back inside. Derek has to pack and so do I.”

**

No one asks Stiles about how he is for the rest of the day and he’s glad that they got he’s done talking about it. He feels completely overwhelmed by the situation, he has no idea how he was going to react if Luke tried to confront him. He spent the rest of the day packing and spending time with his dad, Scott and Percy. He felt nervous about going to camp, he still didn’t feel like he had enough information about what was going on and it felt eerily similar to the time before the big prophecy. It made him quieter than usual, and Scott wasn’t used to seeing him that way. Percy knew Stiles in demigod mode as he called it, but Scott didn’t.

Stiles feels better around dinner when they all sit around the table talking and joking and Stiles gets to soak in his father’s presence. He’s always feeling extra aware that each time he leaves for camp might be the last time he sees his father. His dad catches him looking at him and gives him an understanding smile and clap on the shoulder. Stiles ducks his head and tries to shake his fears. After dinner Scott tells him he’ll be there to see them off tomorrow and then goes home. Stiles lies awake for a long time, he didn’t even notice Percy hadn’t fallen asleep yet until he elbowed Stiles in the ribs. “Bro, this isn’t any worse than any of the other situations we’ve found ourselves in. We always figure it out don’t we?”

Stiles sighs and nods in the dark. “Yeah, I know. Guess we’ll never have a summer quiet enough for that sailing trip we want to take.” Percy chuckles. “Hey you never know, we could be on a boat before the month is up.”

The next day finds the entire pack sprawled across the Stilinski home to see them off. Stiles is unsurprised to find that Derek packs light. His dad made an entire feast for breakfast and calls it the hero’s send off. They mill about wolfing down pancakes and trying to keep the mood light. No one really willing to acknowledge the unknown dangers ahead.

When Nico pops up there’s a series of growls as they all whip around to the newcomer. Stiles laughs and holds back from making a dog joke, but he did find it eerily similar to when dogs barked at anyone in the vicinity of their owner’s driveway. Nico is thoroughly unimpressed and Stiles knows exactly why, Nico has a habit of befriending hellhounds, which are a lot bigger and deadlier than werewolves he’s afraid.

Nico’s arrival signals that it’s time for goodbyes. He makes the round, handing out hugs and handshakes. Scott pulls him in for a teary-eyed hug and clutches his best friend’s back for a minute before stepping back with a smile. He says goodbye to his dad last, he was always the hardest to say goodbye to, but they had a routine for this now.

“Stay out of trouble, unless it’s to annoy Mr. D.” his dad says and Stiles laughs as he hugs him. “Will do, pops.”

Percy clasped a hand over his shoulder. “Ready?”

Stiles nodded and looked over at Derek. “You good to go?” The alpha nodded and gave a nod to the pack as a final goodbye.

“Hey batman!” Erica called out as Nico grabbed his and Percy’s hand and Stiles held on to Derek with his other hand. “Bring us back our alpha in one piece will you?”

Stiles grinned. “You know it.” And then there is the sickening twisting feeling of being transported to a different location and he sees nothing until they hit grass.


End file.
